Heroes Of Tomorrow
by MarvelMan1471
Summary: The World has Been lacking on the next generation of heroes that will come to take the place of the the old ones after there gone, but these teenagers plan to fill their shoes join them as they battle villains,go on adventures and let romance bloom. Watch them grow to become good enough to be the Next Heroes Of Tomorrow. Rated T For Mild Language & Violence It's A Little AU
1. Prologue

**This Story Is about Heroes Of Tomorrow meaning the next generation of heroes coming into the Marvel universe it's Mostly my OCs but soon i will be asking if people want their OCs into the story because i already have some villains lined up for the team but this chapter is kinda of just a prologue for the main character of the series really hope you all enjoy the story please read and review i promise you,you like the story well hopefully MarvelMan1471 Out  
**

 **Origins**

Downtown Brooklyn New York

One of the worst places in New York period crimes sprees,shootings,rape,violence it was everywhere and for a kid in Downtown Brooklyn New York It was a regular thing and for 12 year old Jordan Lewis it was no different he lived with his aunt who had been taking care of him since he was 3 she had been the one who had made sure he wouldn't get into gangs,drugs,guns anything that would steer off track she did her best to make sure he was never apart of any of that. She didn't have to try hard though he was good kid a knew he couldn't afford it literally his aunt was already doing her best to support him and he do his best to make it as easy a possible for her so that she would never have to worry about him, money was always tight and he knew he couldn't slip because he was going to bring his aunt out of the ghetto and the one way he was going to do that was basketball.

This kid was good at almost any sport you could think of he was amazing at basketball,football,soccer,baseball and knew just about everything about it his teacher had even told him he was good for nothing except sports though that teachers had also said some pretty racist things to him before because he was a as his teacher had put it before he got fired kicked out of the school. a **_black_** he didn't really care though it not like he was dumb he got Bs and even some As and generally was really smart when he wanted to but he knew school wasn't gonna take him out of there only sports were that was until Jan 16. On January 16 he felt terrible so sick he couldn't do anything about it he just couldn't he could barely move he had just about three huge blankets on him he was freezing literally no matter how much he put on him he stayed the same temperature and that was freezing cold he wasn't even able to reach out and grab the hot chocolate his aunt had made for him it was pretty it happened he reached out his hand to grab the cup,when he just started to freeze literally he was freezing himself into ice he was covering himself in ice it was freaking him out he was turning into a mutant like a superhero from one of them cartoons he sometimes watched and his body couldn't take it and he passed out.

A Couple Hours Later... Jordan's POV

 _What the heck where am I_ looking around he was in a medical ward definitely. _my body feels much better but where the hell am i_ "hello someone there"he asked then he heard a voice "Hello Sir I've Been ordered by the Avengers to make sure you stay here and that you feel comfortable my name is Jarvis and would you like anything Sir" _Jarvis Like Iron Mans Jarvis so I'm in avengers tower and the Avengers would like Me to feel comfortable that's awesome wait but that means i did something wrong am i in trouble? _Getting so lost in his thoughts he didn't even here Jarvis ask a question "Excuse Me Sir but i can assure you you are not in trouble" "yeah but i don't want to be here right now" he said "but the avengers said- "yeah they said i should be as comfortable as i can be and i would be most comfortable if you let me out of this ward" He broke in "I suppose there isn't a real problem with that" he agreed the doors open and he stepped out only to see the Avengers fighting with the X-Men? Why would they be doing that Professor X was getting pretty heated with Captain America "he is a mutant a that means he is ours" Prof said "really we found him and you act like we wanna do harm we were just thinking we never really tried it before and we think it would be best if a team of our caliber was training young teens with powers and trying to help them too" Cap Insisted _young teen there talking about me the avengers wanna train me but the x-men want to train me to and i don't see any problem with them both training me i mean i up for it_. "instead of bickering why don't you guys just both train me i mean there is no harm in that the X-men could train me in the ability to use the mutant powers then the avengers can train me in fighting techniques what to do when fighting villains you know that type of were all quiet contemplating if this was actually the best thing that anyone had thought of "you know Charles this is a pretty smart idea " McCoy said "Cap this is a no brainer" Tony said " I agree" Charles gave in "yeah me too" Cap said "so it settled we will both train the kid and help him the best ways we can which will then make him have something to benefit from"Tony stated they were smiling at the kid _this is just too great_

1 Year Later

"Are You Ready For This First Mission" Wolverine said "yeah born ready" Jordan answered "alright guys it's a pretty basic mission we will be in Paradise,Nevada we have been getting some activity from the old weapon x building we will be in teams of 3 first team Jordan,Wolverine,Storm Next Team Jean, Me, and Hank you guys ready he got nods from his teammates "alright guys don't fight unless you have too ready lets go" and just like that the mission started. 20 minutes into the mission he had been following storm and wolverine until he saw something an elevator, he knew this is what they had been looking for so he had went to the elevator and went in right after a guard got in then punched his lights out.

as the elevator went down he went into stealth mode the color of his ice changed to black he was hidden...or at least he thought he was. 10 seconds after coming down the elevator he had looked left than right thinking the coast was clear it wasn't, sabertooth came down and jumped on him he kicked him off and got into his fighting stance sabertooth ran at him with deadly speed and threw a punch but it was a punch he very much anticipated so he dodged and then shot ice shards at him 2 of 3 hit there target and sabertooth got mad he let away a barrage of punches which most Jordan had blocked he had been training with the likes of Black Panther and Captain America of course he could do speed punches but he tried a counter punch but it was unsuccessful and because of that sabertooth was able to hit him right in the face with a lightning quick kick then a punch the ribs and then a kick to the ribs and a punch to the face and he was flying to the ground knocked unconscious without a doubt. "great job sabertooth great job" Cornelius said Cornelius didn't really care who he had the chance to test on all he knew was the fact that this person already had prominent mutant powers made it all the better and even still it was the kid he wanted the kid who he had his eyes on whenever he trained at a place other than the mansion or the tower he had eyes on him he was the the perfect pupil not yet but he was about to be.

the thing was you don't need wolverines claws to have adamantium bonded to your bones, and teleportation and Jordan was about to have this happen to him the claws were a definite loss but he already had a fix adamantium swords, katanas to be exact and the kid would be able to last this because of the healing factor implanted into his body while he was a sleep granted he was a kid so he would need three more doses than usual but that wouldn't matter anyway he was hooked up to every wire and they were ready to do this. the process had started the adamantium was being drained into his skeleton and this kid was having an even better reaction than Wolverines himself which was nothing. He was fine heartbeat was staying steady and nothing could go wrong in the next few minutes his process was complete but what was totally unexpected was that the kid would wake up not even ten seconds the drills had left his body he jumped out _oh no Cornelius thought this cant be good the doses might have been way to much his healing factor is off the charts best Ive ever seen it even surpasses-_ the rest of the X-men came crashing out of the elevator and Jordan was already up he was fondling the swords that were supposedly his everything of his seemed to be enhanced further than they already were it was crazy he had iced up already and taken hold of the two swords _these are so sick_ _I'm keeping these_ he had been trained to fight with weapons before so he knew how to use them but know he was gonna train so hard they were going to be able to use them without thinking but for now he had to trash this place so this wouldn't have to happen to anyone else so that's what it seemed like they were all doing and making sure Cornelius and sabertooth didn't get away cyclops already had called the avengers so they could take them to the RAFT SHIELD Prison and then they left

Avengers Tower

"So you fought sabertooth he got some lucky punches in then you wake up during getting adamntium getting drilled into your body and hear Cornelius ranting about you being the perfect weapon and then it's finished you jump out fight sabertooth again beat him and you all trash the place then leave" Cap said Jordan nodded "except i didn't fight sabertooth again it was more like to stop him from getting away i just punched him in the face pretty hard i guess" he said "we have alot more training to do" cap said "but all in all you did pretty good kid go get some rest" Jordan went home that day knowing he did pretty good and that fighting crime was going to be the best thing of his life.

 **Alright Thats the End Of Chapter 1 Please Review the story i really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter it's kinda like a prologue there is going to be one last time jump to the year it's supposed to be i just needed to get the main kid's origin story out of the way so you guys could understand how he got his powers once again thanks for reading remember about your Ocs more info will be out later Marvel Man Out!**


	2. Does Everyone I Know Have Powers ?

**Hey Guys it's me MarvelMan1471 Back With Chapter 2 and i really hope you all enjoy the chapter and that you have fun reading this story,in this chapter we get a whole lot of character development form the new Iceman even though he hasn't fully taken the title and the last very big time jump for a while we are going to also develop the characters around him hope you enjoy Marvel Man Out!**

1 Year Later Avengers Tower

Jordan walked into Avengers Tower and went to the missions place it was the first day of school...well for him,school and started everywhere at least _2 weeks ago_ but for him it was just starting he had switched school he would now be attending Blue River High in Manhattan. "hey Cap" he said cap turned around "hey Jordan lets get right into this." Jordan nodded "you already know that you will now be attending Blue River but your mission is to watch these 3 students" Cap said pictures of all three came up "first Josh Atwood" a picture of a regular Caucasian boy who was smiling had long light brown hair down to his neck but generally he still looked like a kid "we don't really have much information on this kid we just feel some massive energy coming off of him" Jordan Nodded "next is Dylan Robbins" He was also Caucasian but had shorter black hair he actually looked his age and also had a smile on his face "we feel that this kid might be that new spider-man roaming the streets" cap explained "the second one with the terrible costume that just looks like spandex" Jordan asked "yeah that one" Cap said " and the next one" he continued on " is Archie Goodwin" a picture of a 3rd Caucasian boy showed up he was looking generally stronger than the rest his shoulders were wider and his hair was also black and in a comb over. "we don't think we know this kid is Asgardian Thor has confirmed it, we think he just thinks he has super human strength but we think he doesn't want to deal with it right now"

Jordan nodded again he nodded alot actually it was just cause of the people he had been around alot for the past two years and that was mostly Captain America and Wolverine,and that was always something the Wolverine had always just done and he had just picked up on it during this past year. so you should try to friend yourself with these people and figure out if they are causing these energy spikes or if it's something else" Cap finished"alright Cap I wont let you down but I'm going to try to enjoy myself at school too you know I'm kind of a big deal it's football season and the best WR/QB they have seen in years is coming to their school but I'm not saying anything" he said boasting himself even though it was mostly true. "yeah you just watch yourself out their alright" Cap advised "sure thing cap always"he said then he had left he went over to his aunt new house in Manhattan and said goodbye to her too,of course not before her talking as if he was graduating high school when he was really just starting it telling to watch out for girls that he he ever got a girl pregnant that she would kill him you know the regular he assured her that nothing would go wrong and that he would be fine he always was.

Blue River High

Blue River High home of the rapids he thought that's what he was a Rapid now that's what i am now he thought he walked into the school and was getting the regular vibes off it he was late but that didn't really matter to him once he explained he was new here all would be well but the problem was all he knew was were his locker was and that was because they had told him on the sheet but no one bothered to show him where any one his classes where just the number so he decided he would go to his locker put some binders and things in it then find his class so he went to his locker when right near his locker 2401 down at locker 2407 was a beautiful blonde headed girl she was white but not pale she had this slight tan it was pretty nice she was wearing this white sweater that kind of slipped off her shoulder with blue jeans and some converse. He wasn't trying to stare but he found himself looking at her chest specifically her breasts and when he realized what he was doing he snapped out of it i got to focus he thought though..that girl is very beautiful he opened his locker put some stuff in it then approached her. What should i say he thought.

"Hey"he said "hi" she said smiling "you must be new here" "yeah just moved here from Brooklyn i was wondering if you could show me were my classes well at least point in the direction no one decided to put down where the classes are" he said "no problem could i see your schedule" she asked "no problem" he pulled out his schedule while thinking she was way hotter than most girls he gave her the schedule "alright so you have first period English with me second period history with me and last period math with me."she finished so i can show you were three of your classes are and the one after lunch should be no problem as well." she assured "thanks uhhh...whats your name"he asked "my name is Julia White" "my name is Jordan Lewis and i look forward to getting to know you better" he said "I look forward to getting to know you very well" she said smiling"lets get to class she said and with that they were off.

Home Room

And open your books to page-the door swung open and Jordan and Julia stepped inside "hello Julia and I see you must of bringing our new student around attention everyone I'd like you to welcome our new student Jordan "hey everybody" he said "he just moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan make sure he has a smooth transition she turned to Jordan my name is Mrs. Jones i hope you have a smooth transition to your new school and the only available spot would be the one by make your self comfortable that will be the one you sit in for the rest of the year" she said then he took his seat which was in the middle row to the left and was in between Josh Atwood and Julia White he wondered if he could actually get these three boys to be his actual friends not just some people he was potentially scouting. "hey" Josh said "hey" Jordan said "you like sports" Josh asked "of course who doesn't" Jordan said like it would be a crime if someone didn't "cool I'm Josh Atwood I'm the running back for the football team you play football" "yeah wide receiver and quarterback"Jordan replied "awesome what else are you good at" and it was like that for the next two periods especially in the 2 period when he had met Dylan,and Archie all through out the history class he was talking to the boys he felt kinda bad cause he wanted to get to know Julia but it was okay cause she still had some people to talk to some black haired girl who looked Latino probably Colombian, or Cuban and she was also so very pretty,who was also talking to a brown haired girl who was definitely prettier than them all but he did seem very interested in her but Archie did. he was gonna bring it up but he knew he needed to get closer to the boys before he could bring that stuff up so he just made a mental note to ask him when he knew that they were friends RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG "that's the bell make sure you do questions 1-8 on page 24 for homework class dismissed" Mr Feavel Said

"Hey Jordan like i was saying football tryouts are this thursday ,and Friday think you can make it" Dylan said "of course i can" Jordan Answered meanwhile seemed like Archie was try to make a quick move on the brown haired girl whose name he figured out was Nicole "Hey Nicole hows it hanging"Arch said with a smile "what now Arch" she would never admit it but she liked playing hard to get because she liked to see how far he would go before he'd stop and he always would keep going no matter how many times she had sent him to go get stuff he came back every time he was persistent and in her mind he was pretty cute "alright Jordan time to formally meet our group at lunch" he broke in to Nicole and Archie's back and forth kind of flirting that she would never admit followed them to the lunch table and took a sit beside Josh "alright" Dylan spoke we have made a new friend over the past two periods and we would like you guys to meet him is name is Jordan Lewis"Dylan Jordan had noticed a few people who had been in some of his classes "so first i will introduce Leah a brown haired girl she looked pretty nice and on the quiet side josh was staring at her the whole time you would have to blind and dumb not see he like her "hi"she said with a smile "hi" i said back then there is "Pedro or Rafael he goes by both either way hes a douche" i laughed "shut the fuck up"Rafael said they were all laughing though so it was pretty clear they were all pretty cool "then there is Kaitlyn and Matt"Dylan said i noticed they group there names together instantly me realizing they had to have been a couple "hey nice to meet you" Matt said "yeah it is" Kaitlyn added "thanks it's nice to meet you as well" Jordan Said "then there is Jaime "hi" and Amaya "hi" "hello" Jordan responded " "and thats everybody" Dylan said for the rest of the school day was pretty regular he went to his next class with he had with all the guys which was gym,and math was a breeze as well so everything thing was well he had a feeling that he would fit into the school pretty well.

3 Weeks Later

It had only been 3 weeks but you would have thought he would have known all his friends for years they were a pretty tight knit group and some people would probably have lots of trouble trying to fit in but Jordan,Jordan fit in their with no problem it was like he destined to be their he was already leading his football team from the QB/WR positions speaking of which the homecoming football game and dance were coming up and he would need to find a date which seemed like no problem because lots of girls were lining to go with him to the dance already even though it was 2 weeks away he respectfully declined all of them he planned to ask someone that wasn't the main focus here the main thing was listening in to a conversation his friends were having about him while he "wasn't there" he could here though he had super hearing to thank for that "should we tell him were pretty close with him" Dylan said "I don't know it's only three weeks into the school year anything can happen" Archie said "I say we tell him" Josh said "i don't know what if..Nicole started "he doesn't- "like us cause we have powers" Julia finished Jordan was shocked powers i totally forgot about that assignment i hadn't really been looking out for those signs and it's not just three people but it's six. "I think we have to give him more credit than that he isn't a bad guy" Julia continued "look we will just have to continue at my house tonight we will then decide if we should tell him or not" Dylan said no one said anything but they all seemed to mutually agree without saying anything then Dylan spoke again "7:00" he said and just like that Jordan knew where he had to be at 7:00 tonight

Dylan's House

Jordan had been to Dylans house before so it wasn't a problem getting there it was deciding what to do when he crashed the party or if he would crash the party he was in stealth mode his ice turning to all black once again he was in the house he could here the most voices in Dylans basement so he headed he had been there before he knew they would be lounging in a section where you couldn't see someone coming down the stairs he then decided right there on the stairs that he would teleport in the middle of all of them and scare them which might led to attack which he will probably fight back but that will be fine he could take them all on..though he did only know three of there power sets so that could give him trouble but whatever so he reached the bottom of the stairs looked to make sure no one was in the middle and _bamf_ he teleported out in to the middle "what the hell" Dylan got up from his seat my head was hurting pretty bad was that what is was try to tell me that an intruder was here" Dylan said "im not here to hurt you guys" Jordan Said even though he said that Josh,Dylan,and Archie tried to attempt to duke out some attacks and maybe if they had been trained they would have stood a chance but Josh he was pretty uncoordinated on how to use that speed and Jordan had been put up against Quicksilver many times so he would know how to fight someone with super speed so that was no threat. and Dylan didn't really know how to use his spider powers so he could only rely on his new found reflexes and strength which didn't really help against Jordan he threw a punch got countered and was soon on the ground he still wasn't worried about Josh because he just tried to run circles around him and slipped and Archie seemed like he was trying to see how hard he should punch or how soft cause he didn't want to break anything he didn't want to be mean but it was pitiful.

"Guys seriously never seen me on TV I'm like always with Captain America or the X-men you know the "new Iceman" at least that's what they call me" Jordan Said "Guys come on stop fighting" Julia said they all stopped making Ice stop as well. "come on guys here me out if i wanted to hurt you guys or even kill you it wouldn't have taken more than 5 minutes thats saying something cause you guys have powers" they glared at him _okay maybe insulting them wasn't the best way to go_ Ice thought "but thats the thing you guys come back to Avengers Tower with me and i promise we can teach you how to use your powers and train and be able to fight like me.I guarantee there are people out there who have the type of powers you all have and i can show you if you trust me ,I'm just a kid like you" he said and he wondered why he didn't just show them who he is. they all looked at each other for a second "fine we will go with you" Nicole said and they didn't seem to mind for her talking for them all. nonetheless he told them all to grab onto him they did and then _bamf_ they were in Avengers Tower. he teleported them right to the Avengers missions room were Tony was talking to Steve about some next mission they immediately looked over to see Iceman and 6 other unauthorized kids in the tower it made Steve wonder."Ice whats the meaning of this" one would say it sounded like Captain America was scolding his child "these are the recruits you asked for turns out their was 6 of them not 3 i found them at school talking about it found out the time they were meeting at and i guess crashed the party" giving Cap all the details so he wouldn't have to tell him later. Cap looked at them then at Jordan "Well great job Jordan." they all froze Ice included he didn't think Cap wold tell them his identity "really Cap" Jordan Said "i didn't tell them yet but thanks anyway" Jordan said with a glare that you could see with his Ice slowly fading away .

'Jordan..your..your a superhero"Julia Said looking pretty mad that he hadn't told her earlier "how come you never told us"Josh said "yeah the rest said in unison "whoa whoa whoa how are you coming to make me the bad guy here, you guys don't even have a secret identity just powers you guys clearly never planned on using and you still struggled to tell me. In fact you never told me and i had to find out by myself because i heard you talking about today at lunch when i was coming but i just stopped at another table and acted like i was talking to some guy so i could hear your conversation" he exclaimed "so you only talk to us to find out if we had powers"Julia said looking pretty sad now and the others generally sad or mad now too just realizing that as well and with the thing he and Julia kinda had going on no wonder she was so sad looking "no guys you see..." he sighed he decided to come clean "it was only three of you i was sent to scout out while moving schools the moving schools thing was real me and my aunt finally got out of Brooklyn with the help of tony she got a job here and we got a house here and now i live here but the first day i was coming to this school cap gave me a mission and i was told that 3 we had three people locked in for the massive energy signatures coming from the school and that was you three" Jordan said pointing at Josh,Archie,and Dylan "i didn't even know you three had powers until today" he finished "we just want to help and train you guys we think there is a lack of teenage heroes to fill our places after were gone and quite frankly any of us could leave right now with the type of enemies were fighting so now that there are enough of you we want to start a team of heroes this was always the plan a team of heroes that work under the Avengers" Cap said springing news even on Jordan "who would lead said team" Jordan asked though he thought he already knew they answer "you" Tony said "so what do you guys say?"Tony asked

 **Thats it for chapter two really hope you guys enjoyed it and hope you guys take some time to review and like the story this is still the beginning and im just trying to ease in the seven members of the team the _Heroes Of Tomorrow_ and soon the chapters are going have more action and fighting as the fight real villains but for now enjoy the story Marvel Man out.**


	3. First Of Many

**This Chapter will focus on more than one person so you can get a feel for others and maybe even get a favorite character from it. Lets Get Into it.  
**

"So what do you guys say?" Tony asked they all just seemed to be looking at each other staring at each other and making faces that gave away each others expressions

but he still wasn't sure then it hit him "are you guys having a conversation in your minds" Jordan asked they all looked as if they had been caught red handed "you are aren't you" he continued "that's why it seems like no one is ever talking but you guys are probably just talking about your powers in your head even while I'm right there and act like nothing is going on" Jordan said no one answered "and you make me look like the bad guy and even right now you wouldn't tell me everything, Just some person give me a answer!"Jordan said bursting out "I'm tired of this not answering crap open your god damn mouth and say something who has the power" he shouted " I do" Julia said in the quietest of whispers which made him realize how loud he was actually yelling and how aggressive he was being toward his friends, he took a deep breath "alright I'm sorry guys didn't mean to be so aggressive and loud it's just annoying how you guys are leaving major things out" he said in a calm voice "well we will make sure we don't do that anymore when we are a team" Dylan said it registered in Jordan's mind faster than anyone else "you guys are actually going to take it" he said "yeah"Archie smiled "we are going to join you and form the ultimate team" _that's gonna be pretty cool training my friends having my own team to fight with it will be crazy Jordan thought_ "alright lets do it!" Jordan said enthusiastically "YEAH" the rest of the them cheered _this is going to be great he smiled and thought_

 **2 Weeks Later**

they Had Been training and training constantly, and fiercely they all had there own mentors with powers like there own teaching them how to use it then Jordan also showed them how to fight and was constantly sparring with them, it was good he was currently in his new room in The Avengers Old Mansion his new room was his home away from home with Jordan he would probably be here more than his regular house anyway.

His team was in currently finishing up their last training sessions he was in his room reading a book he set the book aside _their suits are done and have been combat tested I know its only been two weeks but they are very quick learners I'm not too worried about that...but homecoming is coming right up and how do i ask Julia to go with me? maybe before the game because isn't she going to want time to get a dress? damn this is tough_ "

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts Sir but Storm has to report to some immediate work with the X-Men and had to cut 's session short she was wondering if you could teach her for the remainder of the time" Jarvis said "tell her I'm on my way Jarvis" Jordan said "O.K. Sir" Jarvis said then he left the room.

By the time Jordan got down to the private training room Jarvis had told her his message and it looked like she was attempting to be able to control how much force she put into her Attacks

"Concentration is key" he said startling her " oh its just you" she said "you ready?" he asked. they were going head to head Jordan starting off at a very easy skill level but gradually moving up to see how much she could take and she was keeping her own for the first little bit but soon she he turned up another level she attempted a roundhouse kick which he easily moved away from since she had put everything in to that kick she stumbled and fell down he smirked "you have to focus if you don't focus then- she swiftly moved her left leg catching his in the process making him fall right on top of her he laughed and got up "alright you got me there" he said they continued to fight and soon enough she had almost full control on how to use them. "thanks for teaching me" Angela said "you knew how to do it the whole time i just gave you a little push and you were able to do it" Jordan Told her he was walking out when he had an idea "hey Angela you mind helping me with something ?" he asked "what is it for?" she answered "well homecoming is coming up" he began

 **1 Day Later**

Archie was in The Teams Mansion and was ready to rock he had everything sorted out for Nicole, He'd ask her after the team had won they game and everyone was celebrating on the field with Nicole's love for fashion and some talk he had heard through the grapevine he learned that Nicole already had a dress but not a date which was great for him Josh Came in "hey bro whats hanging" Josh boomed into the room ruining Archie's thoughts. " really trying to think here" Archie replied "what is it wait don't tell me... Nicole?" Josh said smiling Archie wasn't even surprised that josh knew though he didn't mind he was his friend "yeah just trying to make sure everything is perfect when i ask Nicole to the homecoming" Archie specified "you know there is a theme for this right and Evening in Paris? that's what there calling it I don't know I'll just ask Leah tomorrow at her locker if she wants to go."Josh avowed _that's great that gives me a chance to be super romantic with Nicole maybe even grab a kiss._ "an evening in Paris are you sure that what it is" Archie Marveled "ya I think so" Josh said " All Team Members Jordan's voice Boomed On the speaker report to Assembly room, i repeat report to the assembly room." "here that Arch time to blast" and with that Josh Sped right out of the room Archie sighed and ran after him.

 **Assembly Room**

"Alright glad you guys could make it we have much to speak about " Jordan exclaimed the whole team was sitting around a large table listening intently. "like what?" Josh Asked "like going into the field." Jordan said "you guys have shown tremendous growth in a short amount of time and since I am the leader of this team i get to say when i think you guys are field ready." he continued "you think we are field ready?" Dylan Questioned "I don't think I Know" Jordan answered "and with that being said you cant go out on the field without certain things you will need costumes,gear,a name, and some of you will be given weapons.

The first person we will start with is Josh. The Table went down through the ground came back up and produced a red costume with yellow lightning bolts most people who have read a comic book would know that's the Flash's costume **(search up The Flash)** "how did you get that" Josh said in awe "Tony i showed a comic book and boom he made it. the suit progresses with you when you keep getting faster the suit will still be able to keep up with you, and you can put the suit in the ring." Josh ran and a few seconds later came back with the suit on Hands on his hips "I'm The Flash The Fastest Man Al-" Jordan stopped him "you can't say that you will probably get sued" despite the fact that lawsuits got into the conversation everyone was getting pretty excited.

"whats my suit look like" Dylan asked "the table dropped again and produced the Classic Ben Reilly Scarlet Spider Suit with the blue hoodie that went over top the red that still had the classic visible web shooters and it came with the impact webbing and stingers **(search classic Scarlet Spider)** "whoa no one uses this suit anymore it's like...retro." "yeah and of course with revamps here and there made everything look cleaner and added taser webbing" Dylan quickly went to go put it on "wow I'm Spider Ma- "Scarlet Spider not Spider Man..Scarlet Spider ya hear me Spider man told me to make that very clear when he gave me the suit" Jordan Said "Scarlet Spider that's still great" Dylan quickly Sat down

"Do me next what do i get to wear" Julia Sai _d nothing, nothing works perfectly fine_ Jordan quickly pushed the thought out of his head "alright' the table went down and came back again it was white and that would go from her butt up to her neck with blue stints covering some of the white ( **like 's Classic costume only it covers more and is white and blue with a cape)** and a white cape to go with it. **(** **instead of just two long pieces flying around)** then on the arms some white until long blue gloves and long boots going past her knees and ending someway into her thighs "your suit was a little harder to find and overheard me talking and gave me her very classic red and black suit i just recolored it and put a cape and then made some changes to cover you up." Jordan said "this is great can i put it on" Julia asked "go for it" Jordan replied when she came back she looked absolutely stunning she walked to them "I am...hey whats my superhero name" She Questioned "not gonna lie I've still had four names on the table and was gonna let you choose or make your own." Jordan confessed "the Names were Impact, Lady Justice, Ace, and Silver Sage" "Well take Ace out" Julia Said "Lady Justice and Impact have a nice ring to it" she continued "but i think Impact will be perfect because it shows that i make a big difference on the team" She Finished "i was thinking the exact same thing" Nicole chimed in "except i was thinking it would make you a real sign to woman everywhere" Nicole said "not the feminist stuff again" Dylan said Nicole rolled her eyes "Impact it is" Julia Smiled and sat down.

"alright do me i wanna sit in my costume as well" Angela begged "alright chill out" Jordan Said The Table came out and produced A mix up of grey and black it had an X-men logo in the corner and a lightning bolt going down through the middle "Storm wanted you to have this **(The Costume is Like Team Leader Storm Except add the lightning bolt from when she regained her powers on the front search it on Google.)** it was a variation of two of storm's old costumes "Storm wanted you to wear one of her costumes and i did some digging and found two costumes that would look good and mashed them up to create this"Jordan said "Wow it's perfect I have to thank Storm for letting me use this. I'm gonna go try it on" Angela Said When She Came back she looked great the grey, and gold was perfect "whats my superhero name?" She asked "Tempest, it mean violent windy storm" Jordan Said Angela Smiled "Villains Prepare Tempest Is Out!"Angela said excitedly.

"alright i guess i will go next" Archie said the table went down and came back once again a Thor looking suit came out it had the sleeves and the whole Asgardian armor thing but three differences no helmet, no cape, and different colors blue and gold **(the color is taken from Thor's Hero Reborn costume and the rest is like a regular Thor outfit but with full sleeves instead of none and no helmet or cape)** " I took the coloring from one of Thor's old armors played around with it a bit and came up with this i didn't peg you as the guy who wanted a helmet or capes looks better without" Jordan said " Archie was a little unsure "it looks great ' Nicole said that was enough for Archie "yeah it does Doesn't" Archie responded and went to go put it on when he came back he was beaming "that's not all Arch" Jordan said the table went down and came back with two Dwarven Warhammers " i had Thor get you these **(Thor's Hammer is about 23 inches and this is about 14 maybe 15 and only half the weight so about 23 pounds)** and Arch your gonna have to pick it up yourself because these hammers are specifically made to your touch...and Thor's but still mostly you" Jordan Said "The Hammers are called Mercury And Flare because they are forged from some of the Planet, the sun and Uru Metal" Jordan continued Archie Picked up the Hammers he was Asgardian They weighed nothing to him he put them on the straps of his back he wondered if they could make him fly "and yes to answer your question they can help you fly" Jordan Added Archie took a hammer and tried spinning it like he had seen Thor do and sure enough he had lifted himself of the ground! he was ecstatic "hey I'm flying I'm Really flying" Archie said he then went back down "so whats my secret identity" he asked " Thor Picked it makes sense, It's Mercury which also means messenger of the Gods which I think is pretty simplistic your the Messenger and he's the God" Jordan finished Archie sat down looking at his hammers in admiration.

"Best For Last" Nicole Smiled the table went down for the last time and came back up a mostly black suit then red one piece in the middle with orange over top of it and yellow on the arms came out Nicole adored the suit "this was from Firestar i tracked her down and asked her if she was still using it made some minor changes and voila suit for Nicole' Jordan said **( Search up Firestar Black and red costume or Firestar Jacket and you will find the costume I'm talking about)** Nicole went to try the suit when she came back she was looking great and Archie and every intention of telling her that "you look..amazing impeccable best suit we've seen today" Archie Declared everyone just rolled there eyes knowing that Archie would never get over Nicole "and my name is..." Nicole asked " Blaze" Jordan said she smiled.

Now Everybody was done everyone in the room was in a super suit "now we really look like a team" Josh said "Alright good because now it's time to be a team our First mission briefing starts now." Jordan Said " We will be infiltrating a supposed new Hydra Base down at the docks where we are sure the Red Skull and Arnim Zola are working on a Big Cloning project we are sure because some advanced technology that Tony had Diagnosed as cloning tech was taken 3 days ago. our Mission is stealth we will be seeing if they have the tech if they do we will attempt stealth and if all else fails we will have to go out from the covers and take it everyone got it" Jordan said heads nodded "alright hands in" Jordan said "whats are team name' Julia Asked "how about Heroes Reborn" Dylan Pitched in "nah how about Teen Justice" Nicole chimed in "No Young Titans" Josh said all while the random names where being called out Jordan had one "What about The Heroes Of Tomorrow" they were quiet and all thinking "wow that's actually good" Archie said they all agreed "on one Heroes of Tomorrow, Three Two One" **Heroes Of Tomorrow !** they yelled and were ready for the first Mission.

* * *

 **The Docks**

The Docks were quiet and on the outskirts of town this is where many shipments of illegal drugs and other things come from seven young Heroes spread out on high stacked crates, buildings, and other things that would be useful for the stealth mission. they were telepathically linked through Impact " _alright make sure you keep hidden and quiet stealth is key "_ Jordan thought to the others Jordan knew they would be okay Scarlet Spider had uncanny agility Flash had super speed so even he was making a mistake you probably wouldn't see it and the others were good enough they continually moved forward getting closer to the building Tony had pointed to be the location of the base Jordan went forward enough and could see lackeys carrying large crates into the building _definitely Hydra_ Jordan thought he told them to push forward and they were all surrounding the building one way or another Mercury was flying through the air with Tempest everything was clear until Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! All Weapons Engage All Soldiers Come To The Dock "Alright Stealth mission over don't hit to kill hit to stun any machinery though go for it blow it to bits and break into pairs" Iceman paired up with Scarlet Spider, Tempest And Mercury Were already fighting together in the sky, Impact and Blaze were also together on the ground Impact was using her tactile telekinesis and psychic powers to defeat enemies left and right while Blaze took care of machinery burning it to bits control the heat and energy she gives into the fire just like the Human Torch showed her. most of the weapons and soldiers were gone and the fight looked over for Hydra.

That was until Red Skull, Arnim Zola,Baron Von Strucker, And Baron Zemo Came out of the building " Who dares to disrupt Hydra The Avengers?" Red Skull Sneered Until he saw seven youthful people in costumes he recognized one "Iceman does the Captain know you are here without his supervision" Red Skull Mocked Captain's young Protege" Yeah actually he does and think he told something like once you get there hand Red Skull a couple of breath mints he needs them badly" Iceman said Smirking "Yo Zemo how's it hanging" Iceman said to Zemo with no response he looked over from Strucker to Zemo "did you to like kiss and make up or something cause last time i checked He killed your Daughter" Iceman pointed at Zemo then looked at Strucker that was enough to get them talking "Enough ! WE do not have to answer to any of you. How disgraceful The Avengers send a bunch of kids in their place because they were to scared to come themselves." Zola stepped in "actually If I remember and Iron Man said something on the lines Hydra is just a bunch of goons we could send anyone to beat them and that's why we are here " Spidey Chimed in "well we will just have to send the Avengers a message not to send in little kids to do a job for adults we will just have to kill them" Zemo said "send them in" he ordered Zola out of the Building came out Android that looked somewhat like Thor,Hulk,Captain America, Captain Marvel, Iron Man,Black Panther, and The Vision came out Iceman was Puzzled "you plan on sending the avengers a message by using fakes" Iceman said "where did you get the discount Avengers from" Tempest asked Hydra was furious " you will see Discount when they tear you to shreds" Zola said "I bet" Flash said

"Everyone pick a dance partner" Iceman Said he lined himself up with Hulk and while the others chose an Avenger they could take down. Mercury Chose Thor, Tempest took Black Panther, Flash went to Iron Man, Impact took Vision, Blaze flew to Captain Marvel and Scarlet Spider with Captain America and just like that the fight was on everyone knew there target Iceman knowing they were androids pulled out his swords and ran towards Hulk side stepping to confuse hulk then jumped up and stabbed him threw his arm ARRGHHHHH the copy screamed grabbed Ice by the leg and slammed him on the ground Iceman Sent Spears of ice flying at Hulk, the Hulk did what he expected covered his face Iceman Teleported behind hulk stabbed him through the stomach then threw the sword like a javelin right through the Hulks Skull the hulk fell to the ground Iceman ripped the sword from The Hulk's head and ran off to stop Zola,Strucker,Zemo,And Red Skull from running off.

The Rest Weren't all having a Field day but some were Mercury was able to defeat Thor by throwing one hammer at him Thor blocked that shot but the second hammer was already coming and smashed through his face. Tempest also didn't face much trouble black panthers suit is made out of Adamantium mesh whereas this panther is just spandex she sent violent blast of winds to Black Panther utterly crushing him. Blaze quickly burned Captain Marvel to charred pieces. Then Impact telekinetically Ripped Vision apart and Flash span around Iron man enough then punched him in the face so many time his head came flying off Scarlet webbed up Captain America pretty easily took his shield and threw right into him effectively chopping him in half.

Zola Turned around looking at how they effectively dismantled all the androids with ease and the Seven young heroes were coming down to get them right now he jumped in the ship "See you Later young Captain we will meet again" Red Skull said with a daring Grin "We didn't catch them" Scarlet Said "it's fine for now we celebrate we won" Iceman said

The Avengers weren't sure about the story until they say the broken bodies of themselves "wow you guys did not think twice about destroying us to bits"Tony Said "I knew they were androids but since they were copies of you guys they were so easy to beat." Mercury Said they all laughed "You guys did real good work out there nice job you can all relax and enjoy your First Mission was a success" Tony Said

They were all relaxing in there rooms minding themselves Jordan and Angela had worked on what Jordan would say and how and they decided to just take a simple route. he would go to her ask her to come with him and ask her if she wanted to go. that's where he was now. he knocked on the door and she opened "hey could i show you something" hey said "sure" he took her outside on the rooftop of the mansion " i wanted to get away from everything and ask you something" Jordan said "okay. What is it?' she asked "I was wondering if maybe... you would like to go to the Homecoming Dance with me" He Finally got out she was beaming "I would love to go with you" she hugged him "you better be there to pick me up no goofing off." he laughed "of course I'll be there" Jordan Said "i Wouldn't Miss" she kissed his cheek he was stunned "what was that for" he asked "to make sure you keep you promise and show up" she said walking away and leaving him on the rooftop. Jordan stood there for a awhile then while walking off thought three words _I love Manhattan_

* * *

 **That's The End of Chapter 3 The Team is getting ready for Homecoming game and dance and more missions to Come in The Next Chapter**

 **The Costume Choices Colors and all were to represent the characters Power even Names were too in case you don't know What Powers they Have  
**

 **Impact Telepathy,Tactile Telekinesis,Telekinesis and other things she hasn't figured out yet  
**

 **Tempest Aerokinesis, Atmosphere Adaption, Enhanced Hearing,Touch,And Speed,Manipulation of wind/air and other things she hasn't figured out yet**

 **Scarlet Spider Spider-Mans Powers Except his Spider Sense is way stronger and others things he hasn't figured out yet**

 **Mercury Asgardian Superhuman Everything Hammers give the ability to fly and other things he hasn't figured out about them yet**

 **Flash His Powers are more like the flash if they weren't connected to the speed force but a lot of things he doesn't know how to do yet**

 **Blaze Has Powers Like Human Torch but she cant do certain things yet like e.g. Nova Burst or Go Nova Not Sure About Name for Her though it might change**

 **Iceman the most OP Character you can think of Ice powers make him an omega level mutant, healing factor steadily grows to surpass that of Wolverine and Deadpool combined, Adamantium bonded to bones, Adamantium Swords, Teleportation, there is a special reason why He's like This and You will find out Soon**

 **Also Sorry For The Not Uploading for the past two months i was getting things sorted out about the story and Schooling but now expect at least bare minimum a chapter a week. I've Worked out The Story Into Arcs (practical Mini series) And Will Post It in the Next Chapters to come, you will also know when a Chapter says part 1 it's the start of a new Arc This will be Explained at the end Of The Next Chapter Also Romance Is blossoming What Will Happen With Everyone trying To Find A Date For An Evening In Paris**

 **But For Now Thanks! MarvelMan1471 Out!**


	4. Hydra Arc 1

**Chapter 4 The Team Is Feeling High And Mighty After The Win Can Hydra Bump Them Down A Notch? Also More Romance Blossoms Within The Team When Homecoming Get Into It**

Saturday Before The Homecoming Dance

The Team was getting ready to leave the Mansion For The Dance The Team had been the talk of the town as they won 54-12,destroying the rival team the boys were stoked. But right now they all convened in Jordan's Helping each other prepare for their "dates" "I'm not exactly sure what to talk about there" Archie Said "don't worry bro it won't be hard at all she wouldn't have said yes to you last night if she didn't want spend time with you" Dylan Said they were helping each other with ties and suit jackets this was the most important dance of their short, short lives. Archie was wearing a Grey Suit Jacket, with a white shirt, and was fitting on a Black tie he was wearing grey because he had been informed that Nicole was wearing Grey "Alright thanks man" Dylan just nodded because even though he had told Archie that he was just as worried because he wasn't sure that Angela liked him back and was maybe just going to pity for him he looked through the mirror he was wearing a Black Suit with a Black Shirt and a purple tie he had worn a purple time to match with Angela's Dress he looked tensely at the mirror Josh came up behind him "No worries man you look great it's a high school dance not marriage it's no sweat." Josh said calmingly truly Josh had nothing to worry about Leah and weren't together but they might as well should be he hadn't even asked her if she wanted to go just what color dress she was going to wear he had everything in the bag. Well i guess that is true its no big deal Dylan thought "yeah your right no big deal" Dylan said smiling " Now step aside the real star needs to check himself out" Josh Beamed he was wearing a regular Black Suit Jacket a white shirt and a black tie "now that is classy" he said right when Jordan finally stepped out of the washroom he had decided to dress alone in his washroom because he wouldn't need any help he wasn't scared of Julia he had been flirting with her since day one. He was wearing a Blue Suit a Black Shirt and a blue vest, no tie he was wearing blue because Julia was, he was ready to go and confidence seemed to radiate off him "what secret stuff are you using" Archie asked him "guys were super heroes why should we be scared of our dates"Jordan questioned that seemed to make sense to Dylan and Archie and took them out of shell shock and they were ready to grab there girls and go.

The Girls

" I Just hope Archie acts like himself i don't like it when he acts like someone he's not" Nicole said standing in the mirror finishing makeup like the rest of the girls Nicole was wearing a Dark grey cocktail dress it ended at her knees and her hair was down and curly "yeah i just hope Dylan likes me we haven't really talked like that and that might be a problem" Angela confessed "ahhh don't worry you look great" Leah said She was wearing a dark purple strapless dress "and I'm sure your not boring or anything it will be just fine" Leah convinced her "your right and you look amazing as well" Leah was wearing a black strapless maxi dress and was looking great with her long brown hair "thanks" Leah smiled "hey guys how do i look" Julia asked them they turned to see her in a Royal Blue Cocktail dress with sleeves and it at the knees with a fishtail braid with curls in her hair "Stunning" Nicole Said Julia Blushed "Thanks" "your gonna have Jordan drooling all over you" Angela said "no way Jordan drools he is way more sophisticated than that give him some credit" Angela Said "20$ says that when he sees her his Jaw drops" Nicole Says to Angela "Deal" She Said "Alright Girls lets go Par-tayy" Julia screams and they all leave

"What the hell is that"Archie asks "The Girls" Josh stated they came down one by one jaws dropped as each of their dates came Jordan however was able to keep together and put a nice smile together as he looked at Julia _well the hormones are going even when I see her in blue jeans they go berserk. Damn she is pretty though I'll tell her"_ Jordan was thinking all these things he barely noticed when she came up to him he placed the Blue corsage on her arm "this is for you, and I would be lying if i said that you weren't looking Beautiful tonight" Jordan Charmed Julia Blushed "Thanks you aren't looking so bad yourself" she said and they laughed. Archie walked up to Nicole and placed the grey Corsage on her "hey Nicole you look Amazing" He Stammered "Thank You"Nicole Hugged him hoping that it would make him more loose and less tongue tied "you look great as well" "heh no surprise there" Archie said Nicole smiled awaiting the stammer free night she would have with Archie."Wow Angela You look gorgeous" Dylan Said slipping a purple corsage on her "you really think so" Angela asked "yes, and the best thing is that you being gorgeous Isn't even the best thing about you" Dylan said thoughtfully Angela hugged him "thank you really" "hey I can't tell a lie' Dylan Said. "hey you" Josh Went up to Leah and gave her a hug and put her black corsage on "you ready to have fun" Josh asked "with you do i have a choice" Leah said playfully "nope not a chance" Josh Said. "alright guys lets get out of here" Dylan Said And they all were about leave when "hey aren't you guys going to lock the Mansion you rented' Leah asked they had all totally forgot about the fact that Leah had no powers and that she was in Their Mansion "oh yeah totally forgot these guys would have gotten all their stuff stolen"Jordan quickly made up. Truly nothing would happen you needed ID to get in any way Leah was only able because they prepared so that she would be able to come in. "Alright now lets go" Archie said and they all left

When they got to the dance lots of people were there but there rarely any teachers around _no one wanted to waste there time at a high school party_ Julia thought as they walked to their seats at a table they had just claimed. it was a more formal dance because of the chosen theme for it but a lot of the people were excited when they heard the theme for there own reasons Julia's in particular was to spend time with Jordan and she had no fear of showing that. Jordan on the other hand may not have had any fear either but just wasn't focused on her at all Julia wanted to spend time with him so she took him to the dance floor a lot of people were going as a slow song was playing and they saw there window of opportunity closing Fade into you by Mazzy Star was playing Jordan but his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck "how are you liking the dance" Jordan said softly "it's fun i wish i could spend more time with my date though" she replied " well I'm all yours now" He said she put her head in his chest.

"hey Nicole do you want to dance" Archie asked "not really" she said "but you want to sit with me" she just didn't feel like dancing she wanted to talk to someone. "O.K. whats up" Archie asked Nicole liked Archie and was tired of playing games with him she needed to tell him that "Do you like me Archie" Nicole asked "well.. of course I like you Nicole" He responded "I mean like me, like me" she said feeling childish as she said it "well yeah i don't know how a person couldn't like you and I've liked you since the day i met you" Archie said Nicole turned to him and planted a kiss on his lips he was too shocked to respond "no more games Archie I like you too" Nicole said Archie pulled her into an embrace and felt like the happiest person on the planet

Angela and Dylan were laughing as they were entertaining each other to be honest they were just getting to know each other so they were just chill taking everything one step at a time. No worries about anything they were using this dance to get to know the other person better and it was great "Wow Sofia you are a interesting person' He said "same to you" she smiled I _hope that we can continue like this after_ Homecoming Sofia Thought

Jordan and Julia were still dancing when Jordan decided it was time "Julia can I tell you something" He asked "sure what is it" she replied "well I think that from the moment i saw you I've liked you but I hadn't been able to figure out how to tell you until now" he said "really" her eyes glistened "yeah really" he stared at her and then kissed her on the middle of the dance floor she kissed him back _finally_ he thought

* * *

One Week After The Dance

Jordan and Julia Had gotten together they were great of course Jordan never let romance take him away from the team he made sure of that, saving the world would always be first priority for him he hoped Julia would understand that. Saving the World was serious work and when it came to the team that's when Jordan is serious the most Captain America had taught him that never fool around when it came to people's lives, and that is why no matter how much he liked Julia work would have to come first. But him dating Julia makes him want to protect her even more which is hard for him knowing that civilians come first than the team know he is going to want to save her all the time, but Jordan knew the risks and was willing to take them. It was the afternoon time though and the team gathered up in the meeting room. "Alright guys second mission, were going to a different Hydra base this time but still we expect Skull and the other Hydra baddies to be there again" Jordan said "well why are we going this time" Joey asked "well because we have a sure location and we want to strike first before they do we know they are at the Hydra Base down in New Zealand and we know that because power levels have spiked and yet we don't know exactly why' Jordan Stated "so we are going to New Zealand" Nicole asked Jordan nodded "suit up"

New Zealand Hydra Base

"we have tested them out and they are 100% stronger than last time this power source is the best power source we could ever have counted on" Arnim Zola announced to Hydra Leaders "with this power source it can literally replicate the powers of these superheroes it could make us unstoppable." Zola ranted "yes that is if it works like you claim" Zemo said "oh don't worry everything will continue to go as planned especially with this beauty" Zola said holding up a red glowing gem and grinning

the Jet safely landed outside the huge base they plane went into stealth mod and the team took on polar stealth costumes everyone was wearing white now the only ones who did not change were Impact, Tempest,and Iceman. They were spread out and having a conversation in their heads " _how should we attack them" Flash Asked "we could go in pairs 2 to the left to to the right but then 3 through the middle and flank them" Iceman said "alright sounds like a plan" Scarlet Said_ they got into their pairs and started going _"wait" Jordan said_ he started taking large wafts through the air like a dog trying to pick up a scent. " _what is he doing" Tempest asked_ _"he has heightened senses especially when it comes to smelling he can know who you are just from scents, it's another thing he got when he got the lot of his powers"_ _Impact said_ "somethings not right" Iceman said aloud "I'm picking up a trail of...us but not the exact same scent almost as if ...deterred with something else" just at that moment what looked exactly to be the team came out of the Hydra base.

"Clones" Iceman snarled he already didn't like having to fight the Avengers clones, but having to fight a clone of himself? It pissed him off because if it was a good clone then it would fight like him and how the hell would he beat himself ? "alright everyone get pair up with themselves there just clones." Jordan assured but as they took their fighting stances and started to brawl he knew something was up. they weren't just stronger than before they were _way_ stronger and smarter as well, and he knew Zola had to have upped his game. but how and by so much? There is only so much a man can do right? they continued to duke it out " they are carbon copies the only way we can bet them is if we are able to outsmart them they are still robots you can bet them don't have personalities like us because Zola barely knows us, also we've barely fought these guys meaning Zola only really has the moves he saw you perform and so they can only really on that and the most likely basic fighting moves and AI it has. you just have to do some new stuff that they don't know how to do" Jordan said. They went to work Angela summoned huge Tornado's to blind her opponent then she called down all her power and tried something new. She called down lightning and smashed it right through her copies body she smiled though exasperated she realized that she had learned a new ability.

Dylan was swinging around his opponent it was hard to get the drop on someone who had spider-sense especially a clone. Peter had told him about clones and how he could never track them because it was like tracking himself because his spider-sense didn't sense himself as a threat. So spider-sense was pretty useless at this point, but he was ready he would just need to be fast. he attempted to web up his feet knowing that that wouldn't work but gave him a shot at backing his copy into the huge cocoon of webbing he had just made around his opponent while swinging around he was encased in it no coming out, he kicked him in there and webbed him from head to toe not sure what to do with him he punched him in the head for good measure.

Archie and his copy were having a thundering battle in the sky Archie didn't know what to do he wasn't a tactician he was the big gun so he was having trouble. he did the only thing he could think of he flew all the way back, his idea was that if the copy was anything like him it wold think that he was retreating but before it would know it he would come crashing down at super speed and crush him and sure enough it did think he was retreating the copy stood in triumph watching as Archie started to fly away Archie swung his hammers gaining much speed on the come around and came full force onto the copy smashing it into the ground and with a satisfied grin "man that copy is pretty stupid I can't believe it would fall for something like that" not truly realizing what he had just said and he went to go check if Nicole was having trouble.

Flash was probably thirty kilometers out of the base area now he and his doppelganger were having a speed battle practically just running around punching, and kicking each other while running up and down buildings they were in a forest now and flash had gained a little lead over his copy he decided he'd have to try something new if he wanted to get by _"well lets hope this works or else I'm dead meat"_ Josh had phase before he didn't find it while running harder much harder actually that he had only did it once. Phasing at the max speed his current legs could take extremely dangerous because he had never tried a phase over 150mph but he had too try going over three times the amount he ever tried this at before he was running straight to a large oak tree he ran and made the slightest movement that he had planned to run up it but wouldn't too quickly. the doppelganger mirrored his movement looked back he poured on the speed was close enough started phasing and phased right through it he stopped running her a huge crash ran to the doppelganger and saw the doppelganger with a completely broken neck and mangled face and arms accelerated healing wouldn't help him in any way but to be sure he kicked his body and picked it up and poured the speed on to quickly get back to base.

 _"the rest are almost all done because Zola doesn't have much footage to work off of for me though I've been fighting these guys for years and they must have much footage on me this clone is stronger but all the clones still have the same mistake anyway. it seems like they always stay on the defensive"_ Jordan teleported behind the doppelganger and attempted to attack didn't work teleported from another angle didn't work but he had been putting in work though he had been laying out a barrage of attacks and it was working to an extent. He continued to teleport around while trying to just get in small hits and finally he landed at hit with his sword onto the doppelgangers sword that made it stagger giving Jordan that little time to plant another hit then another hit then _another_ hit it was great to watch pure excellency tactical fighting at it's best Blaze had finished her fight up and so had Impact this time they wouldn't let them go Scot-free he charged into the base with the team behind him and barged in.

They Didn't expect what they saw hundred of doppelgangers be created but not just of them anymore any hero you could think of Ant-man,Wasp,Luke Cage, The Hulks,Wolverine, any Hero you could think of was being created but that wasn't the worst part "What the hell" Jordan said suddenly alarmed "yes you see the empire eh, just take a little glance these clones will do our bidding kill off the real ones and replace them" Red Skull said "what there just replacements?" Jordan questioned "in the short term yes but not only will they replace when they do they will ruin that heroes image we will use these clones to enslave the world it will be to easy you just imagine what would happen if all the worlds Heroes joined forces it's a force to be reckoned with and all for the GLORY OF HYDRA!" Skull shouted "alright sure bud whatever you say but where did you get that" Jordan said pointing to the red stone "Ah little captain not all secrets can be told and with that Red Skull leapt up and shouted "Army ATTACK"

the clones were coming to life it was like a bad dream and the Team wished it would end. "what do we do" Impact asked as the whir of the machine meant it was still pumping out different hero clones "Avengers Calling in The Avengers any available hero you have bring this is an onslaught you here me hundreds of clones here hundreds, and Alpha Priority Red Code 653 I Repeat 653 Hydra Has An Infinity Gem All Hands On Deck." Jordan shouted into his comm for even a hero like was terrified of what Hydra could do level cities in hours, ruin countries in days,conquer the world in weeks. it was all much to take in but he had to stay calm for the team "Iceman what do we do" Impact asked again with urgency in her voice all the tricks iceman looked at his very young team members they had just started their superhero careers and very much at this moment they could end they had some advantages but at the same time they were underdeveloped and sheer numbers could easily take them down. "We fight for the world I know you guys just started this superhero job but now it's crunch time theirs alot of them but just enough brain while fighting might allow you to overcome brawn" Jordan continued " I believe in you guys the one and only goal is too shut down the machine don't directly grab the Gem if you don't have to destroy the machine and we have to go home soon anyway so lets make this quick" Jordan Finished he wouldn't just be ready he would be ruthless all his life he had been dealing with people like hydra but now that his friends and potentially family were in danger he was ready and pissed off he was prepared to be ruthless.

he ran toward the first enemy he saw and shot a multitude of ice at it, it was the human torch he burned them but Jordan was having none of it and lunged right at him shoving his word through his stomach violently ending his clone life abruptly the next person in his journey to the gem was She Hulk she lunged at him and he gave her the benefit of the doubt by lunging at her as well but as they reached each other he teleported on her back sticking his sword through her skull the next people in his way were his mentors. the guy with the adamantium claws and the guy with the vibranium shield just great. he knew his best chance at beating Captain America was by taking his shield away from his so he played a distance game using shots of ice to hit him,getting him to throw his shield effectively losing his protection before Ice gutted him like a fish. he was on a tear and didn't look like he was about to be stopped. he was right there he threw his sword at the machine it stuck into it destroying it completely. Impact was now beside Iceman they were gonna get the gem " Impact can you use your telekinesis to grab the gem' Iceman said "I will need a distraction it wont be that easy" she said "Don't worry got it covered" Iceman flew upward he decided to try something he never usually does but is actually a big part of his powers constructs he made a huge giant made out of ice and sent it out to the heroes then he made a huge jet a flew it right into the clones in the building still so they wouldn't be able to join the fight out side it was hectic on all sides for all parties now Hydra's main goal was to get the stone and the teams final enforcement came "Iceman your team has everything covered" Captain America asked "your not a clone right cause if not then yeah everything is going great even learning new things with my powers." he said "my question though why the hell is the power gem why hydra more specifically here" he said as Impact used her telekinesis and dropped it into the metal box Cap was holding. "I don't know right now lets get out of here"

* * *

"Alright what the heck was that a gem what hell was one of the gems doing there" Ice asked "calm down buddy it's not much of your concern." Iron Man said "heh your a pretty funny guy maybe i just wont let you send my team on missions if your gonna send us in blind and when we ask for an explanation you just say it's not our concern I'm no Child" Iceman said in a calm but chilling voice "calm down kid now is not the time to argue" Logan said "hmph what ever you say buddy" he said sarcastically "don't take that tone with me kid" Wolverine said "sure dude" not scared of wolverine's hidden threat "alright you want to know what happened the power gem was one of the sent away gems and Hydra found it" Tony said "you were supposed to send it off world" Ice said "yeah and Strange and I decided- "of course Mr. Stark doing whats best for the team again" Iceman Interjected "alright kid I've had enough of you being an ass get out of here" Stark said as a matter of fact I will me and **_MY_** team will be going to **_OUR_** mansion were you are not allowed to come want to know why because I am more than able to run and find missions for my team that wont potentially kill them because of a stupid mistake. and when you adults are ready to act like big boys and girls call us " Iceman lashed out the team stood behind Jordan all the way they were mad and maybe thought he didn't have to go _so_ far but still they were trained for no more that two months and yet they were sent in blind they weren't veterans and found this unacceptable "Jordan wait" "see ya guys thanks for the mentorship but i think I'm ready to make sure I don't make the same mistakes that you guys did" and with that He teleported the team to the Mansion "Man...We got told" Hawkeye said

* * *

 **Alright that Was BIG where the heck did that come from Iceman blew up at these guys, it was pretty crazy he seemed pretty mad before though while fighting those clones whats going on with him?is the team already so quickly separating from the Avengers can they do it on there own?**

 **Next Time We Find Out**

 **Does Jordan Need A Reality Check And Go Back To The Avengers  
**

 **Whats Hydra's Next Move**

 **What Did They Do With The Rest Of The Gems**

 **And Will Jordan's Move End Up Causing Division Within The Team**

 **Just to Get this out there this universe is kinda AU like things like the fantastic four meeting superman have happened but it's not the same universe as that one**

 **you could say that it is AU enough that it allows me to be able to bend a couple rules not big ones but just enough so continuity is not messed up**

 **Sorry Guys I Feel like I'm always apologizing but i was gonna work on this chapter awhile back but decided to do my Exams first before i did this then i started**

 **to work on it i just wanted to get my work out of the way so i could upload constantly. chapter 5 by next week see ya peeps !**


End file.
